Politics
How it Differs From Vanilla Politics in PDM is vastly different from that in vanilla, as it incorporates several new changes in reforms that can be enacted, what those reforms do, new political ideologies that can be held in the upper house, as well as new rebellions and rebel types. PDM also features numerous cosmetic changes to the politics screen. Reforms PDM incorporates a modified version of ThunderHawk3's Issues Of Our Age mod (IOOA), which introduces seven new reforms, three political reforms (Immigration, Conscription, and Minorities), and four social reforms (Pollution, Child Labor, Education, Arts Endowment). PDM changes the original IOOA "Gun Control" reform to an "Education" reform and reduces Immigration from five options to four and Minorities from four options to three. Immigration is a four-option reform in PDM with the options: Nobody Gets Out, Quota Immigration, Open Immigration, and Naturalization. (This differs from the original IOOA Nobody Gets Out, Quota Immigration, Culture Immigration, Wealth Immigration, and Open Immigration.) Nobody Gets Out effectively prevents all emigration by giving massive negative modifiers to emigration chance. Quota Immigration makes more "desirable" pops, like those with high literacy or of primary culture type, more likely to immigrate. Open Immigration gives a general positive modifier to immigration chance. Naturalization gives assimilation modifiers. Note that in immigration in particular, not all effects of the reforms appear in the tooltip. Conscription, a five-option reform, gives the options Mandatory Service, Four Year Draft, Two Year Draft, One Year Draft, and No Draft after the style of Hearts of Iron. More reactionary reforms give larger mobilization sizes but negative modifiers to research, while the more liberal reforms give negative mobilization sizes but positive modifiers to research. In No Draft, this negative mobilization modifier is very large and makes it likely that the nation will have no mobilization whatsoever. Minorities, the third and final political reform in the group, has three options: Oppression, Limited Minority Rights, and Protected. (This differs from the IOOA original Oppression, Jim Crow, De Facto, and Protected.) More liberal options increase assimilation rate and decrease minority pop militancy and consciousness. Naselus had originally wished for these options to govern voting rights; however, this proved to be impossible to do despite several efforts. Pollution, the first social reform, has five options: No Controls, Few Standards, Some Standards, Good Standards, and Strict Standards. More liberal reforms increase factory costs but also increase population growth. Prior to the introduction of this reform, PDM used the "smog" invention and others to model pollution's progression. Each step expands bureaucraty and requires 0.5% more bureaucrats. Child Labor, the second social reform, has three options: Legal, Restricted, and Illegal. More liberal reforms give bonuses to population growth but negative modifiers to factory output, more reactionary reforms do the opposite. Child Labor replaced Abortion Rights in IOOA at PDM's suggestion. Education, the third social reform, replaces IOOA's Gun Control and has three options: Elite Only, Religious Education, and Public Education. More liberal reforms grant increasing research modifiers at admin efficiency costs; these modifiers do not directly change educational efficiency because they can't. Arts Endowment, the final social reform, has five options: No Endowment, Small Endowment, Medium Endowment, Large Endowment, and Massive Endowment. Each level grants a larger prestige bonus at cost. Each step expands bureaucraty and requires 0.5% more bureaucrats. Political Ideologies PDM introduces several new political ideologies in the upper house, most notably Social Liberals, who support both social and political reforms 75%. This new introduction was meant to increase upper house turnover and reform speed in light of new introductions to the reform system outlined above. Numerous other political ideologies have been discussed and/or implemented, including Nationalists, who represent a sort of non-radical fascism, and Separatists, minority or accepted cultures with voting rights with their sights set locally rather than nationly, who wish independence for their region. No specific gameplay mechanic exists at the moment for Separatists, their main role will be to vote against any proposed reform, making the Upper House more difficult to work with, leading to lower militancy reduction from ideology. Rebel Types PDM incorporates several new rebel types, including militant socialists, and changes the localization for several existing rebel types. Moreover, existing rebels and their demands were changed to accommodate new reforms. Cosmetic Changes PDM also incorporates the IOOA politics screen, which reduces unused space and eliminates unnecessary icons to make way for more political reforms. Due to changes made to the politics screen in PDM, some of which are detailed above, the politics screen tends to appear slightly skewed in PDM and has noticeable "blackspace" between some reforms due to an overall reduction in the number of options offered. Moreover, due to copyright issues surrounding OldVic, IOOA cannot (though accidentally originally did) offer an OldVic version of the politics screen, so all PDM politics screens appear with a vanilla layout regardless of whether or not the user has OldVic installed. This has led to unusual irregularities in both the party and the release states tabs. Politics Advice from Experienced Players ThunderHawk3 (Author of the article and of the original Issues Of Our Age mod (IOOA) mod )'' says : Many players believe that pop growth is one of the most important modifiers you can have; others believe the same about research. PDM's politics system offers you plenty of opportunities to get both. Health Care Reform, Immigration, Pollution, and Child Labor give you plenty of ways to get your population growing, and Education and Conscription let you get those research modifiers up. Minority reforms work well with immigration to get your core pops growing.'' CommandoDude : Reforms in PDM are much more complicated and have bigger impacts on your country than in Vanilla. Generally, granting political reforms will cause POPs to demand even more political and social reforms, and become much more militant and willing to organize rebellions. More voting reforms means less control you have over your country's politics and slower Casus Belli generation. In addition, it will make it easier for socialists and communists to come into power. More social reforms means less productive factories, but POPs which have their needs more satisfied. Category:Content Category:Browse